


Smores

by Readerinsertfanfiction



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Camping, Gen, Tumblr: Writing-prompt-s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22438282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerinsertfanfiction/pseuds/Readerinsertfanfiction
Summary: Writing Prompt: https://writing-prompt-s.tumblr.com/post/183679267640/im-in-love-with-you-asshole-w-would-you“I’m in love with you, asshole!”“W-would you repeat that?”“No. You have ears that work. G’night.”
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Smores

Joey isn’t the brightest, true. However, he was the luckiest. His duels had proven so much. 

“Can you please not.” 

Slapping his hand away with a spoon you mustered your best glare at the blonde, annoyance settling in at the goofy grin he threw back at you. 

“Just one? Pretty please?” he begged, fingers heading into the direction of the sausages once more. You were relentless, however earning Joey another hit which the duelist rewarded with a yelp and pouting lips. 

“[Name],” he whined drawling out your name as he tried his luck again to which you rolled your eyes. Despite all you were pretty immune to Joey’s puppy dog eyes, not that they suited him much despite the constant comparisons that the likes of Kaiba drew. 

“You work for your food,” you flipped him off, pointing at the tents that still needed to be set up. Yugi seemed to have trouble with the poles, finding himself dangling comically at one end of the pole while the other was planted firmly into the ground. The fabric flew along, which caused Tea to panic, mothering the group the best she could as per usual. 

As strange as it seemed the group had decided to go out camping in preparation for the upcoming Duelist Tournament. Having learned from the previous experiences both Yugi and Joey agreed that knowing and preparing to camp outside would be a necessary skill to have if they aimed for careers as professional duelists. The rest of the group had naturally followed, which led to the idea to spend their summer backpacking. It was a good opportunity for group bonding, but also to meet all sorts of duelists. 

Seeing a flash of yellow brushing past you immediately reached forward towards the plates of sausages that you had already prepared. With one arm around your waist he turned you away as his other arm reached for the plate. With another turn he left you to your own devices, a grin reaching ear to ear as he ran away with a sausage between his teeth. 

“Be careful, [Name],” he winks before finally saving Yugi from the tent. 

Meanwhile you were left frozen, a blush on your face as you tried to calm yourself down. “Asshole,” you mumbled underneath your breath before returning to your task. 

You had no idea since when your feelings for the blonde had started. It definitely hadn’t grown overnight. You still remembered a time where Joey annoyed you beyond reason, rubbing you in all the wrong ways with his hotheadedness and one-track mind. It had made you pay more attention to the male, however attention that slowly turned into admiration and then into…

Shaking your head you tried not to let your mind wander off too far. You couldn’t afford yourself to be distracted by thoughts of your crush with said crush sitting right next to you. You couldn’t have yourself suddenly bloom into a tomato for everyone to see. 

“A penny for your thoughts?” Joey bumped you, pulling the stick out of the fire to hand the marshmallow to you. “Or maybe a marshmallow?” he grinned, enjoying his own little joke. 

Scoffing you took a cracker in hands along with some chocolate, readying yourself for a delicious treat. “I was thinking of what an idiot you are,” you grinned back at the blonde whose face scrunched up as part of the running gag. If only he could figure that it was because of his reactions. 

“Oh yeah,” he scoffed as he put the marshmallow on your biscuit. “Then you must be an even bigger idiot for letting me steal your smore!” 

With that exclamation he easily snatched the smore from your hands before shoving it into his mouth as a whole. A choice he would come to regret as immediately his face started to burn up and tears started to form in his eyes. 

“Hot, hot, hot!” Jumping from one leg to another the blonde tried to cool his mouth by opening and closing his mouth rapidly feeling the hot marshmallow melting in his mouth and onto his tongue. 

“Joey Wheeler,” you bristled, hands clenching into fists as you tried hard to maintain posture. Willing yourself not to laugh you continued, “You are lucky that I like you, asshole,” you scoffed thoughtlessly before realising what you had said. Horrified you pressed your lips together, a blush spreading across your face once more. 

“What was that, [Name]?” Joey asked, a surprised look on his face, as if he couldn’t quite believe what he just heard. 

Gulping you realised that the rest of the group had fallen silent as well, having overheard your sudden confession. A pensive look from Yugi, hoots from Tristan, Tea’s eyes of worry but also admiration… They were all waiting for your answer and you felt yourself go red once more. 

“I said that I’m in love with you, asshole.” Deciding that there was no use in hiding you spoke clearly for all to hear. Gasps were heard once more, Tristan slapping Joey on his shoulder for his lucky strike, Tea covering the lower half of her face as she couldn’t believe your guts. You couldn’t believe it either, but stood strong anyway. 

Joey’s face grew even wilder in disbelief, eyes widening and a blush creeping up. His shoulders slumped as did the rest of his posture as he wasn’t quite sure how to react, or that he had even heard it right. He was used sassing back and forth, but this? 

“W-would you repeat that?” he stammered, this time genuinely baffled as he tried to register your words. However, you’ve had enough. Throwing your hands up you rolled your eyes at the blonde before turning away, the blush from earlier still strong on your face. 

“No. You have ears that work. Goodnight!” you yelled before stalking off towards the tent designated for the girls. Joey stammered something after you, but you were too fast and embarrassed to catch on what he was saying as you sprinted off towards your tent. 

Tomorrow was going to be awkward.


End file.
